Zu'lu sept
The Zu'lu Sept is a a group of six planets that are largely militaristic with more Fire and Air caste then most other worlds. Thanks to a large push on the eastern fringe where the early settlers of the Tau Sept took over Imperial worlds since their ambassadors are more then capable of ruling a planet, as a result the Zu'lu Sept now has very large Gue'vesa numbers and even vehicles. History The Zu'lu sept was once a simple force deprived of large numbers of earth caste as a result the Fire caste pushed forwards ahead and managed to take over a few planets these planets were under Imperial control but we're unprepared for a Tau attack as a result one planet surrendered to the Tau almost instantly the Tech-priest's and their manufactorums refused to acknowledge the Tau Empire as their leaders and fought back with a handful of guardsmen. Another planet put up a fight but the Tau ambassadors of the Zu'lu sept managed to cause a uprising in the PDF and working class citizens. The planet crumbled and the Tau took over. The final two planets in the sub-sector were taken over by the Zu'lu and managed to gain more human supporters. Contact with another race After taking over the Imperial worlds the Zu'lu Sept found two worlds under control of the Inkla who quickly accepted the Tau idea's of greater good. The Inkla provided valuable intelligence on local areas including: Merilian sector: The Merilian sector is the local Imperial sector home to the, Merilian Guard, a mass fighting force on the eastern fringe which could rival the Cadian's mass numbers and tactics. Vakerian Guard, The strong elite siege guard's from the planet Vakerso. Brothers of Solitude, A Blood Angels successor chapter that make the planet Xerxes their home. Tectus Marines, A shadowy secretive chapter that's there for a unknown reason. And a Tyranid Hive Fleet Kronus it was fast and very tactical swarm. Fire Caste The Zu'lu sept is very militaristic with most of its Tau members deciding to join the Zu'lu's fire caste. The Gue'vesa on the planet's are used as worker's in the Earth Caste factories but some find their way into the Zu'lu armies. The Zu'lu army is out fitted with the standard Tau weapons and armor. As with anywhere the Tau are born into the caste the Fire Caste is the largest caste and is bigger than the other worlds. Gue'vesa The 'Human helpers' of the planet's armies are lead in the Fire Caste way of warfare. The human's are the basic foot soldiers they are put in squads of ten an platoons of forty a company is made of ten platoons. Each sergeant or officer in guard terms are Tau. Company commander's are Tau with a Tau command rutine. The Gue'vesa are put in the same rank and file of normal Fire warriors and battle suits. The Ethereal's even treat human's with the same respect as Tau. They do use Imperial weaponry and armor as well as vehicles any battle they win against guard they take and salvage what they can off the guard dead. Other races The Zu'lu sept does not have that many kroot and Vespid in their ranks thanks to the large amount of human's. The Human manufactorums were mostly destroyed except two these two manufactorums were the only two were Tech-priest's who switched allegiance to the Greater Good these manufactorums make Imperial weaponry from one and the other makes vehicles namely Leman Russes and Hell Hound's. Earth Caste The Zu'lu Earth Caste is more attuned to Imperial vehicles as a result can change some vehicles to have Tau weaponry and sabotage Imperial vehicles and technology. Though most customised imperium vehicles with Tau equipment falter and fail or blow up. The Zu'lu Earth caste can make pre fabricated buildings on the ground fast and can make Tau life easier. Finally they can build Imperial pattern buildings like bolters and rockets but cannot make weapons and vehicles. Water Caste The Zu'lu ambassadors are good but not highly sought after as a result there are not many but those that exists trade with the Empire and any allied world, the Zu'lu have something that a lot of world's want in the Tau Empire and that is Human Women (if you get what I mean ;) ) This caste is not the biggest and is very small. The Ethereal Caste Is as in a any sept very important but the Zu'lu Caste has two Ethereal's from two seperate families this is one to stay on the Zu'lu Sept worlds and one to follow its armies. Planets and allies The Zu'lu sept has six planets four of which were under complete imperial control and the final two simple mining worlds which are now used for mining and testing weapons. The Seat of the Zu'lu Sept is the planet Zu'lu no human helper's are on this planet except those for trade. Der'lan is a world with one of the two manufactorums which produces weapons it is also houses most of the Gue'vesa are from. Qer'lu has some of the Tau families and the final manufactorum and some more human habitation. Corzu'lu has the rest of the Tau and Gue'vesa. Notable Tau Ethereal Tiveor'La: Is the war Ethereal he leads very much from the front. He preaches the greater good as their armies march into combat he uses a pistol and a taken Imperial Guard power sword. He has been known to run into combat with his rutine of elite fire warriors. Also armed with Imperial melee weapons. Commander Tol'Bri: Leader of the Zu'lu armies he is a pure tactical genius he could perhaps rival the legendary commander Farsight, he uses mostly flame based weaponry and missile pods. Shas'la Brom'Jas: The highest ranking Tau assigned to the Gue'vesa he leads the company with his rutine in his rutine are mainly just fire warriors but also has two human's wearing special Tau fitting armor as they have shown exemplary service to he greater good, these two guardsmen also hold the Imperial rank equivalent to captain so they have the authority to order underlings around even Tau. Captain Hugo Derqmen: One of the two Human captain underlings he was a PDF major who now in his eighties but being kept alive by Tau medical technology commands the Gue'vesa armored regiment. Captain Tyruno Dilldip: The final captain who is younger then the other by fifty years he is the successor of his father was was a Imperial Guard Major, his father taught him everything he now leads the Infantry division's. Relations Allies (Feel free to add your own) Enemies (Feel free to add your own) Quotes By About (Feel free to add your own) Category:Commisar Wadders Category:Tau Empire Category:Tau Sept